


Uskotko olevasi minun?

by jessepirpana



Series: Rappio-AU // Ninjago [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Finnish, Light Bondage, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Spanking, blowjob, bruisehipping, handjob, heavily inspired by 50sog, i'm sorry y'all, jay's a little slut
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: Events take place during my alternate universe - english translations will be available later on.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Rappio-AU // Ninjago [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098620





	Uskotko olevasi minun?

Jay kaatui Colen sängylle Colen kovan töytäisyn johdosta. Hän ihmetteli, mikä miehelle oikein tuli. Yleensä Cole oli rauhallinen, kun he keskustelivat asioista, mutta tänään tuo käyttäytyi oudosti. Cole kapusi nuoremman päälle ja painoi miehen hänen alleen. Hän tarttui Jayn ranteista kiinni, ja vei kädet toisen pään yläpuolelle vasten sänkyä. Jay vaikeroi hieman kauhistuneena. Hän koetti saada käsiään vapaaksi, mutta Colen paino piti niitä tiukasti paikallaan. Cole tuijotti häntä suoraan silmiin. Toisen tummista silmistä näkyi lievä viha, suuttumus ja mustasukkaisuus. Jay ei ollut ennen nähnyt noita tunteita Colen katseessa.

“Mitä sä teet?” Jay inahti, koettaen edelleen kiemurrella itsensä vapaaksi toisen otteesta. Hän ähkäisi kevyesti yrittäessään nostaessaan käsiään päänsä yläpuolelle mutta hänen voimansa eivät riittäneet siihen. Cole piti häntä edelleen tiukasti paikoillaan. Vanhempi nojautui lähemmäksi.

“Mä näytän, kenelle sä kuulut”, Cole vastasi matalasti ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Hän nuolaisi huuliaan nopeasti ja suuteli Jayta. Nuorempi alkoi vähitellen tajuamaan, mistä tässä oli kyse. Hän tunsi Colen hellittävän otteensa hänen ranteistaan mutta Jay ei uskaltanut silti liikkua. Cole irtaantui hänestä ja nousi polviensa varaan Jayn ylle. Cole alkoi riisua itsensä, vetäen ensin oman paitansa hitaasti pois päältään. Jay tunsi punastuksen leviävän hänen kasvoilleen, kun hän katsoi toisen riisuutumista. Hänen suunsa oli kauniisti raollaan, ja Jay henkäisi. 

“Saako sut sitoa?” Cole kysyi, intensiivisesti tuijottaen alapuolellaan makaavaa miestä. Jay henkäisi ja nyökkäsi innoissaan.

“Sa-saa…” Jay sai änkytetyksi. Cole nielaisi ja nyökäytti päätään hyväksymisen merkiksi. Hän kumartui Jayn päälle ja vei paitansa Jayn silmien peitoksi. Cole sitoi paidan Jayn pään takaa kiinni, jotta se pysyisi paikoillaan hyvin. Tuon tehtyään, Cole avasi vyönsä ja sitoi sillä nuoremman ranteet yhteen ja kiinnitti vyön sängyn puiseen päätyyn, jotta Jay ei pääsisi liikkumaan. Jay hengitti raskaasti ja vääntelehti hieman. Cole katsoi miestä kiihottuneena. Näyssä oli jotakin, joka sai hänet syttymään. Cole tarttui Jayn paidan helmaan ja veti paidan niin ylös, kuin sidotut kädet antoivat periksi. Jay henkäisi, kun Cole kosketti hänen ihoaan vetäessään vaatteita pois. Cole siirtyi avaamaan Jayn farkkujen nappeja tuskallisen hitaasti, mikä sai nuoremman äännähtämään ja nostamaan lantiotaan kohti Colen käsiä. Cole aisti Jayn tarpeen tulla kosketetuksi, mutta jätti nuoremman kokonaan huomiotta. Hän avasi housut ja veti niitä verkkaisesti alemmas, samalla sivellen alta paljastuvaa ihoa.

Riisuttuaan Jayn, Cole kumartui miehen ylle suudellakseen allaan makaavaa miestä huulille. Jay äännähti pienesti ja koetti taistella käsiään kiristäviä siteitä vastaan. Jay oli pienen pakokauhun vallassa, sillä Cole ei ollut ikinä ennen kohdellut häntä näin. Cole siirtyi pois Jayn huulilta. Jay tunsi lämpimät huulet ensiksi kaulallaan, josta Cole liikkui tuskallisen hitaasti alemmas. Colen parransänki raapi ihoa kevyesti, aiheuttaen Jaylle pienen epämukavuuden tunteen. Jay huokaili aina Colen huulien osuessa hänen ihoonsa, sillä Jay oli äärimmäisen herkkä etenkin kaulalta ja rinnalta. Välillä Cole sekoitti suukkojen joukkoon pieniä näykkäisyjä, joista Jay säpsähti ja äännähti hiljaa. Yhtäkkinen kipu tuntui kuitenkin jollain tasolla hyvältä. Jay kiemurteli kosketuksen takia, ja Cole melkein joutui pitämään toista uudelleen aloillaan. Cole lopetti suukottelun saavutettuaan Jayn alavatsan seudun. Hän sipaisi Jayn alavatsan kevyttä nukkaa kädellään, ihan vain kiusoitellakseen toista. 

“Cole…” Jay äännähti vaativasti, sillä tajusi koskettamisen loppuneen. “Älä viitsi…” Cole naurahti ja vetäytyi pois toisen läheltä. Hän katsoi Jayn alastonta vartaloa, ihaillen aikaansaannostaan. Pieniä punaisia jälkiä ympäri toisen ylävartaloa. Cole puri huultaan ja henkäisi tyytyväisenä. Hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut lopettaa vielä.

Jay nielaisi. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä Cole aikoi. Hän turvautui muihin aisteihinsa, jotta pystyi tulkitsemaan tilannetta edes jotenkin. Hän tunsi sängyn liikkuvan sitä mukaan, mitä Cole liikkui sen päällä. Hän aisti miehen liikkeet mutta ei pystynyt tarkkaan paikantamaan niitä. Cole oli hiljaa. Jay päätteli, että Cole odotti jotain tai sitten mies oli pysähtynyt miettimään seuraavaa siirtoaan. Jay kuuli Colen raskaan hengityksen ja äänen, kun hän huokaisi. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi, eikä hän oikeastaan keskittynyt muuhun, kuin kuuntelemaan veren kohinaa korvissaan. Jay koetti päästä uudelleen irti siteistä, mutta jälleen kerran tuloksetta. Hän päätyi vain ähkäisemään turhautuneesti ja painamaan päänsä takaisin sänkyä vasten.

Cole ei tiennyt, mitä oikein oli tekemässä mutta jokin hänen päänsä sisällä sanoi: "Tee se." Cole kohotti kätensä ylös ja läimäisi Jayta takamukselle. Läimäys kaikui huoneessa, samoin kuin Jaylta karannut tuskainen älähdys. Jay nytkähti, kun tunsi Colen käden iskeytyvän häneen. Hän sihisi kirosanan tai pari yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa läpi ja inahti jotakin. Cole huokaisi katsoessaan punoittavaa jälkeä nuoremman ulkoreidessä. Hänen kätensä jälki näkyi selvästi, ihan kirjaimellisesti. Cole myhäili itsekseen. Hän nautti kivun tuottamisesta Jaylle seksuaalisessa mielessä. Hän ei tahtonut tahallaan satuttaa ketään, mutta tällaisessa tilanteessa lyöminen tuntui houkuttelevalta. Colen pään sisällä asui pieni sadisti, joka nautti siitä, että hän pääsi aiheuttamaan kevyttä kipua toiselle. Jay oli jollakin tavalla masokistinen, nimittäin joskus Jay oli pyytänyt Colea puremaan häntä. Nuorempi tuntui myös pitävän siitä, että hänen hiuksistaan vedettiin kevyesti tai ihoa nipistettiin. Ajatuksesta innostuneena Cole päätti läimäistä miestä uudelleen, toiselle puolelle tällä kertaa. Kuului uusi läpsähdys ja Jayn kova voihkaus. Colen teki mieli painaa käsi tuon suun eteen, jotta Jay ei kiinnittäisi kaikkien huomiota heihin. Hän läimäisi toista vielä kolmannenkin kerran, aiheuttaen Jayssa samanlaisen reaktion kuin aiemmin. Nuoremman koko keho nytkähti lyönnin voimasta.

“C-Cole… Ole kiltti…” Jay vaikersi ääni murtuen. “O-ota mut.” Nuorempi vaati ja nielaisi. Jay hengitti katkonaisesti ja vaikutti jo siltä, että laukeaisi minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Cole katseli nuorempaa, joka tärisi kevyesti. Hän kumartui jälleen lähemmäs Jayta ja painoi suudelman tuon nivusiin. Jay henkäisi kuuluvasti ja työnsi lantiotaan eteenpäin. Hän tahtoi Colen koskevan häneen koko ajan. Cole jatkoi Jayn kiusaamista suudelmilla herkälle alueelle. Hän kuljetti käsiään kevyesti pitkin Jayn ylävartaloa, hipaisi kaulaa, kylkiä ja reisiä. Jay hätkähti jokaista pientä sipaisua ja päästi suustaan ääniä, jotka kielivät hyvästä olosta ja nautinnosta. Lopulta Cole teki siirtonsa, ja otti Jayn suuhunsa. Jay tuntui yllättyvän hieman, sillä tuo henkäisi ihmeissään ja kohotti ylävartaloaan ylemmäs. Tuntui, kuin Jay olisi halunnut katsoa, mitä Cole teki hänelle, mutta hän ei nähnyt mitään sidottujen silmien takia. Jay painautui takaisin vasten patjaa ja voihkaisi. Somat äänet kaikuivat huoneessa ja saivat Colen innostumaan enemmän. Jay koetti tempoa käsiään mutta sai aikaan vain sängynpäädyn kolinaa. Nuorempi henkäili ja huohotti mielihyvästä Colen liikuttaessaan päätään ylös ja alas. Jay risti jalkansa Colen hartioiden yli, ja puristi nilkkojaan yhteen. Hän koetti saada Colen ottamaan hänet syvemmälle mutta Cole ei totellut, vaan eteni hitaasti, sentti kerrallaan. Jayn voihkaisut kävivät hetki hetkeltä kovemmiksi. Cole vetäytyi äkkiä pois Jayn päältä ja sai vastaukseksi turhautuneen äännähdyksen. Hän ei kuitenkaan lopettanut rakkaansa tyydytystä siihen, vaan viimeisteli Jayn kädellään. Colen nopea kädenliike sai Jayn laukeamaan äkkiä. Jay puristi vyötä kädessään ja tärisi voimakkaasti. Hän taivutti päätään taakse, huohottaen ja voihkien ääneen. Jay koetti saada sanotuksi Colen nimeä, mutta se peittyi muihin ääniin, joita Jay päästi suustaan. Huipun ohitettuaan, Jay makasi paikallaan hengitystään tasaten. Cole päästi irti Jaysta ja jäi katselemaan auringossa kiiltävää valkoista nestettä Jayn vatsan päällä. Hän laskeutui vielä nuolemaan miehen puhtaaksi. Jay äännähti voipuneesti tuntiessaan Colen kielen vatsallaan. 

“Joko nyt uskot, että olet minun?” Cole kuiskasi ja kumartui suutelemaan rakastaan. 

“Uskon… Uskon mä…” Jay sopersi nyökyttäen samalla päätään.

“Hyvä…” Cole lisäsi. Jay laski jalkansa alas Colen harteilta ja vanhempi siirtyi avaamaan Jayn sidotut kädet. Hän sai vyön auki ja kosketti hellästi nuoremman punoittavia ranteita. Cole oli ylpeä noista hankaumajäljistä, jotka hän oli saanut aikaan. Jay laski puutuneet käsivartensa alas ja nosti Colen paidan pois silmiltään. Jayn kasvot punoittivat. Mies näytti hyvältä.

“Onko kaikki hyvin?” Cole päätti kysyä. Hän kohotti kätensä koskettamaan Jayn poskea, jolle vierähti kyynel toisen silmäkulmasta. “Eihän sinuun sattunut?” Jay niiskaisi ja nojasi kättä vasten.

“Kaikki hyvin, ei hätää… Olen vain vähän…” Jay koetti hakea oikeaa sanaa kuvastamaan tunnettaan. 

“Häkeltynyt?” Cole auttoi. 

“Positiivisessa mielessä… Tuo tuntui hyvältä…” Jay vastasi ja katsoi hymyillen Colea. Vanhempi asettui nuoremman viereen makaamaan ja painoi päänsä toisen rintaa vasten. Jayn sydän löi vielä kovaa, mutta syke tasaantuisi hetken päästä. Jay asettui myös aloilleen ja painautui kiinni Coleen. 

“Olet rakas, Jay. Joskus en osaa vain näyttää sitä oikein millään tapaa…” Cole sanoi surullisen kuuloisena. Jay silitti Colen hiuksia ja huokaisi. Hän ei osannut sanoa mitään.

“Olet rakas myös minulle… Minulle riittää, että olet siinä ja välität minusta”, Jay vastasi ja suukotti Colen päälakea kevyesti. Cole mumisi jotakin, mutta Jay ei saanut sanoista selvää. Hän päätti antaa asian vain olla ja jättää Colen tenttaamisen myöhemmälle. Nyt hän vain halusi antaa toisen olla lähellä ja rauhassa.

**Author's Note:**

> Events take place during my alternate universe - english translations will be available later on.


End file.
